The purpose of this study is to compare the virologic response across the study arms with respect to: The proportion of study subjects with plasma HIV RNA levels below the limit of detection (<200 copies/ml) at week 16. Time to detectable viremia (2 consecutive plasma HIV RNA levels >= 200 copies/ml). Evaluate the safety and tolerance of the study arms.